wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Strv S1
The Strv S1 is a Tier VIII Swedish Premium Tank Destroyer. The development of an advanced tank for Swedish army was performed by Sven Berge. First drafts of the unique vehicle were developed in 1956. By 1961, the design of the new vehicle was finalized, and a wooden prototype was built. Later, the first Strv S1 prototype was built and used for testing of the new type of suspension, which allowed for vertical aiming of the rigidly mounted gun. The Strv S2 prototype was developed by the end of 1962. Both prototypes became the basis for the mass production of the Strv 103 tank. The Stridsvagn S1 is practically a T8 version of the 103-0, with somewhat similar mobility and handling. Like its T8-10 brethren, playing style is ultimately defined by the so-called siege mode. This limits the tank destroyer greatly in an offensive role - while mobility is fair when in travel mode, siege mode (which lets you actually aim vertically) limits you to 9-10km/h. Furthermore, aiming and moving is a challenge at best, which somewhat limits the usefulness of the low profile and good tank/gun depression. It's recommended to try at least the UDES before you buy a S1 - as the siege mode mechanics is not for everyone. This tank's armament is not to complain about: a 10.5 cm gun that shoots APCR standard. Standard penetration is excellent, at 288mm. You can punch through just about anything you meet at your tier and most tanks at tier X! This means you don't need gold ammo often, but if you do, the premium APCR rounds have even higher penetration at 330mm, which can penetrate just about anything. Both shells also have nice shell velocity and the accuracy (In siege mode at least) is comparable to the Grille 15! Unlike the 103-0 and 103B, it gets overmatched by guns >90mm. That means it can be useful against up to T8 medium tanks, but very few heavy tanks (Caernarvon being the exception as of 9.19). This limits how effective the tank can be in an offensive role, though it remains a viable support vehicle due to low profile and depression. Due to how dangerous the Strv S1 is in terms of armament, this will typically lead to the enemies focusing on you if you're spotted. Though this tank has great armament, it has poor survivability if it does get caught. Despite the disadvantages, the S1 holds up remarkably well in T10 matches - which thanks to the matchmaking system you will see a lot of. The excellent mobility makes taking advance positions a viable tactic, as opposed to sitting in the base and waiting for people. If you're one of those, you're likely looking for the Skorpion G - which at about the same cost hits harder for when you want to sit in the base and moves far better when you'd rather not (as if). Can generally be considered a good credit maker, due to low dependence on premium shells, low repair cost (Comparable to tier V repair costs!) and high chance of penetrating your shots. The tank itself though is fairly expensive to purchase: 10900 gold or $49.99 USD. Overall this tank is definitely one of the BEST tanks in the game and one of the BEST premium tanks to have in your garage. Pros * Exceptional penetration with standard shells, rarely needs gold ammo. * Very good camouflage. * High reverse speed and good hp/t ratio. * Fires APCR as standard shells, with high muzzle velocity. * Enormous radio signal range at 850 metres. Cons * Second lowest health pool among Tier 8 tank destroyers (tied with UDES 03 and AMX AC mle. 48). * Very thin armour that relies on auto-bounce mechanics, effective only against calibres than 90mm or less, and thus vulnerable * Entirely reliant on Siege Mode and sniping to deal damage - the gun barrel is bolted to the hull and unmovable. * Terrible mobility while in Siege Mode, easily flanked and destroyed in close combat. * High ground resistance values means that it's slower than the hp/t value would suggest. The infobox below applies to the tank in Travel Mode. The infobox below applies to the tank in Siege Mode. Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Swedish Tanks Category:Premium Tanks Category:Tier VIII Tanks Category:Tanks